Tommy Pickles
Thomas Malcolm "Tommy" Pickles is the main protagonist as well as the center character of Nickelodeon's animated TV series Rugrats (and all films except Rugrats in Paris: The Movie and Tales from the Crib: Snow White, in which he is a supporting character) and its spin-off All Grown Up!. Biography Tommy Pickles has changed quite a bit since he was a baby. For one thing, he now has a full head of hair! Some things, however, are still the same: Tommy and Chuckie are still best friends, and Tommy is the guy all his friends turn to when they need advice or guidance. Tommy has done very well in school, getting good grades in almost every class. Still, the pressure of studying and keeping up with his pals can cause him to do strange things, like steal garden gnomes while sleepwalking around the neighborhood! Tommy has also developed a budding talent for making films, and is no doubt on his way to becoming a famous director! Just like he was as a baby, Tommy is brave, loyal, and is eager to join in on any adventure. - All Grown Up! Description from Klasky Csupo Tommy's good friends include his little brother, his cousin, Chuckie Finster, Susie Carmichael, Kimi Finster, Phil and Lil DeVille. In this series, his girlfriend is Belinda Eldor who he met in the Rugrats episode, Showdown at Teeter-Totter Gulch. Tommy is best known for his bravery and adventure-seeking attitude. He is very playful and will do anything to have an adventure. Tommy is also very loving and protective towards his friends, especially his younger brother, Dil Pickles. He is very caring and kind-hearted, and will never let his friends down. Tommy is extremely brave and is very rarely seen afraid of anything, only on a few small occasions. Tommy is also shown to be daring, as proved in the episode Ransom of Cynthia, where he would rather take matters in his own hands instead of surrendering to the enemy. He is also shown to be a natural leader and is looked up to by the other babies, coming up with the most ideas to get his friends and himself out of trouble. However, Tommy does have his faults, he can be a little short-tempered at times, sometimes act stubborn, a little smug if he lets his older cousin Angelica influence him, and can be rather naive at times because he is a baby. Overall, Tommy is brave, adventurous, selfless, and caring. Once Tommy lost his bravery, however he was able to come back from it and help his friends and lead them once more. In the future, Tommy and Belinda get married and have a daughter. Trivia *Tommy along with many other characters find out that Phil and Lil are werewolves in Interview with a Campfire. *Tommy decides to mak a movie series called "LEAGUE HEROES" starring Phil, Lil, Reggie Rocket, and Mike Mazinsky as the heroes and Angelica as the villain after the events of ''Big Boogey Adventure. '' Category:Canon Characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Rugrats/All Grown Up characters Category:Sons Category:Nephews Category:Cousins Category:Grandsons Category:Boyfriends Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Mortals Category:Students Category:Humans Category:Brothers Category:Uncles